Mutations Of Fear
by uniqueUsername1024
Summary: SYOT into a landscape of fear, death, and something evil. Please send tributes! (SYOT Open.) Rated T because Hunger Games.
1. Speech

_President Omar Drack._ He liked the sound of it. President Drack adjusted the small crimson bowtie he was wearing, put his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo, and strolled out of his mansion and onto the balcony.

"This, Panem, is a historic year! It is the first year of the Hunger Games in which I am the president, and it will be the best Hunger Games you can hope for!" President Drack said, his voice echoing across the cheering crowds. He waited for the shouts to die down before continuing. "Let us embrace this new year of our fine traditions together, united, for the Hunger Games unite us all! Let us embrace this newest and best Hunger Games as a single force, for we are tied together by it! Let us embody Panem's core values as a whole: being brought together by an annual event of festivity: the Hunger Games!"

He finished with a grand gesture of his hands amid overwhelming applause that was echoed across the Capitol as avid watchers cheered for his speech. He turned and exited the balcony, and the cameras shut off.

President Drack walked into his meeting room and sat down. The other Gamemakers took their seats around him. The president leaned forward and smiled. "So, what do you have planned for this year's Games to make them memorable?"

Selene Orvack, the Head Gamemaker, told him her plan in great detail. President Drack smiled mirthlessly.

"I love it. The audience will be on the edge of their seats. I doubt they'll leave their couch for a moment," he answered.

 **A/N: This is partially an SYOT, but some of the spots will be taken by characters I created. The details are on my profile, along with the available tribute spots. The victor, and how far they go, will depend on how interesting they are. If you enter a character with a boring, one-dimensional, stereotypical personality, they may not survive the bloodbath. If you give one with depth and diverse character traits, they will probably make it further. That isn't a guarantee, though!**


	2. Muttations

Selena Orvack sat in front of the large Head Gamemaker screen that she'd only earned the right to sit at a few years ago. She was sorting through potential muttations to use in this year's Games, of which she knew there would be many.

All of the other Gamemakers had submitted at least three designs and, for a Hunger Games based so heavily on mutts, she was more than disappointed to find that, after taking a detailed look at all 42 designs, she'd only found 10 she thought _might_ be usable.

She went into the Genetic Designer, where she could design a mutt herself to send to the Muttation Printer to be created, but stared at the screen as if she was brain-dead. It was a hard but necessary job to create these prior to the reaping, but her mind refused to think of a single idea.

Finally, after a few more hours of creating and deleting mutts, Selena decided to take a break and monitor the building of the arena. Perhaps the final section would even be done already; Selena hoped this so much she could almost believe it. But when she checked in, the Head Of Production for the final segment of the arena had some bad news for her.

"When trying to make the volcano, Ms. Orvack, we had an accident which killed a few people that will push back the finishing time, if we continue the current rate of building, by a few weeks," he told her, his holographically-displayed face not showing any emotion at this news.

"What happened?" Selena commanded.

"A segment of the volcano fell down and crushed 12 people, so not only do we have to rebuild it, we have less people on the staff now," he said.

She cursed softly and replied, "I'm officially adding an extra hour onto the beginning and end of your workday until the volcano is finished with no extra pay. If this isn't producing the results I want, I trust I can find a more capable Head Of Production. Do you understand me?"

He paled and said, "Yes, Ms. Orvack." Then the display shut off and Selena returned to the Genetic Designer. Suddenly, she realized how the muttations could be designed.

Selena called President Drack and said, "Please, could you send me the list of tributes who you've chosen to be reaped?"

"That information is highly confidential," the president replied. "I cannot share it with you."

Selena told him why she needed it, reminding him about the idea she'd presented last week.

Finally, after a pause, he told her, "Fine. But you can't share it with anyone else. I can always replace you, Selena. You'd best keep that in mind."

Feeling slightly patronized somehow because President Drack had leveraged the same threat at her she'd given to the Head Of Production, Selena swallowed nervously and said, "Yes, sir. I will."

Soon, the list popped up under her email. She opened it, scanned the list with a smile, went back to the Genetic Designer, and got to work. The knowledge was secure in her mind that this year's Games would be truly spectacular.

 **A/N: Please, please, PLEASE send in the tribute forms. I really need them so I can start writing the reapings. Also, side note: please PM me the tribute's worst fear. I can't reveal why, but I need it. The survey I created only allowed me to use 10 questions. I hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
